Administering fluids containing medicine or nutrition to a patient is generally well known in the art. Typically, fluid is delivered to the patient by an administration feeding set loaded to a flow control apparatus, such as a pump, connected to a source of fluid which delivers fluid to a patient.
A flow control apparatus of the prior art may also be capable of monitoring and detecting fluid flow conditions that can occur within the loaded administration feeding set during operation of the flow control apparatus. Generally, prior art flow monitoring systems that are capable of monitoring and detecting flow conditions may rely on separate sensors being placed at the upstream and downstream sides of the administration feeding set in order to distinguish between an upstream or a downstream flow condition.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved flow control apparatus having a flow monitoring system capable of identifying between an upstream flow condition and a downstream flow condition using a single sensor, thereby making it possible to monitor the flow of the fluid and recognize any problem that has occurred in the delivery of the fluid.